A wonderful, if unexpected, Christmas gift
by Kaio Thor
Summary: Lelouch decides not to partake in the Christmas party of the student council. Read to find out what happens if a certain someone shows up at this time of the year. This happans somwhere in R2. Have fun reading.


Hello aaaaand welcome to my Christmas-fanfic of Code Geass. I realize that it's a bit late but what should I do. The idea for this came to me at Christmas Eve, but unfortunatly I wasn't able to write it until Sunday because of the whole Christmas-with-your-family thing.

But nevertheless I hope that you enjoy reading it.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!! **even if it is a little bit late for that XDDDDD

* * *

_An wonderful, if unexpected, Christmas gift_

"… and you're really not coming with us?" the tall blond-haired girl asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not feeling well and will probably spend the whole night in my bed." Lelouch answered.

It was true that he looked somewhat pale, but that was only because he was lacking the time to sleep lately.

"Then rest and get well better, because we are gonna have a new-years party next week." the student council president ordered him.

"All right, All right." Lelouch said "Have a good time."

Despite his protests that followed after this conversation Rolo was dragged away by the rest of the student council.

After they were gone Lelouch was about to go back to his room it knocked on the door.

"Did Rolo manage to get away from them?" Lelouch thought out loud as he walked back to the door.

As he opened the door, he saw a person in a black coat with the face totally covered in shadow standing in front of the door.

"Mind if I ask who you might be?" Lelouch asked formally.

But instead of answering the person pushed Lelouch back into the house. As he was pushed back he noticed something soft pressing against his chest. After the mysterious person closed the door and took off the cloak revealing herself as the beautiful redhead Kallen.

"So what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked in a casual tone.

"Giving you company on Christmas Eve. What else does it look like?" Kallen said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Something in your voice tells me that there's more to your visit than just that." Lelouch started "But we should move on to somewhere else. Maybe the living room?"

"Yeah that would be much better." Kallen said "Oh, and I've got you a present."

Lelouch had already turned around and started walking towards the stairs as Kallen said that, so he couldn't see her blushing at what she just said.

As they arrived at the living room Lelouch opened the door and took the cloak Kallen still carried and hung it onto hallstand. Now he finally took a full look at Kallen.

She was wearing a black sleeveless top with a v-décolleté and a dark-blue skirt, that reached a little bit beneath her knees. And she wore her hair down like she always had when she was in school.

"Would you like some tea?" Lelouch asked a still slightly blushed Kallen.

"Yeah, sure." She answered.

After a minute in the kitchen Lelouch came back into the living room where Kallen was sitting on the couch. So Lelouch decided to sit down as well.

"What's the reason for coming here, dressed like this?" he asked.

"I said that I had a present for you earlier, didn't I?" Kallen asked blushing again.

"And why are you blushing if it's just a present?" Lelouch asked a little bit clueless.

"Just… close your eyes for a bit, will you?" Kallen said looking him into his violet eyes.

"Um, sure." Lelouch answered while closing his eyes.

He could feel her breath on his face, but he didn't move. After a few long seconds her lips were pressing against his, her tongue sliding across his lips asking to enter. He opened them letting her enter his mouth and playing with his own tongue.

After a minute, that seemed like an eternity for them, the whistling sound of the water boiler came from the kitchen and they broke their kiss.

"Um, … I'm going to make the tea." Lelouch said out of breath and hurried into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came back with two cups of tea, seating himself on the couch and the cups on the table.

Silence hung in the air as they sipped on their tea, not daring to look the other one in the eyes. Finally after a few minutes Kallen looked up from her tea cup.

"Lelouch…" Kallen begun, "what I wanted to tell you is…"

Suddenly they heard the door open, Lelouch suddenly pressed his lips on hers and laid her down on the couch.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you your present… Lelouch, you are here aren't you?" said the blond-haired Millay cheerfully.

She noticed that the lights were on and presumed that Lelouch was in the living room and went there to give him the present.

"He must have left the light on before he went to bed." Millay said out loud.

She left the present at the table and was about to leave the room as she heard two gasps for air from the direction the couch was. She was getting curious and moved slowly towards the couch, where she heard the noise come from. But she definitely didn't expect what she saw on the couch. Lelouch and some red-haired girl lying on the couch kissing each other.

"Um, I'm leaving then. Have a nice Christmas." She said with a big smile on her face as she closed the door behind her.

"It seems that she's gone." Lelouch stated, breathing heavily.

"It seems so…" Kallen answered, blushing even more than before.

"Um, Lelouch… I …um…. I love you. " Kallen suddenly turned her eyes away from Lelouch.

"Um…I…I love you as well." Lelouch said, cupping both her cheeks with his hands and turning her face towards him. Then, he kissed her again.

After kissing for some time they both broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, Lelouch." Kallen said happily.

"Merry Christmas, Kallen." Lelouch said.

After that they spent a really nice Christmas eve together. And they eventually slept in on the couch, peacefully in their arms as if there was no war.

* * *

Thank you very much, for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.

As always I would like you to review this and give your honest opinion about what think of this.


End file.
